The Dragoness
by PerdreySNH
Summary: Charlie comes to the Burrow alone. How will his family react to hearing of his lost love? Audrey gets to know about her brother-in-law while he tells her his story.
1. Burrow Christmas

**A/N: So this includes my OFC so any questions just ask but I think you will get to know her character at some point. 04/04/2014**

* * *

**24****th**** December 2000**

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for the Burrow to be busier than usual during the holidays. No doubt about it - Christmas was the busiest. Charlie sat in the living room on the floor near the fireplace, watching the hustle bustle of family life. Even without Fred and the family he should have, the house was packed.

Bill and his wife Fleur were here with 19 month old Victoire. Percy and his muggle wife Audrey had joined the Weasleys at Christmas for the first time. George, Angelina, Ron, Ginny and Hermione helped Mrs Weasley to make dinner. Harry was playing with Teddy in the snow outside and Andromeda watched them. Neville and his fiancée Hannah Abbott had come for today only and were talking to Luna and her boyfriend Rolf Scamander.

As Charlie looked around all these families, he couldn't but notice the smiles, love and the empty space beside him. He sighed. _At least no one has noticed the space. _He thought to himself.

"DINNER!" He heard his mother shout and everyone made their way to the table. Teddy and Victoire stayed in the living room under the supervision of Andromeda who hadn't ate Christmas dinners since her husband and only child had died.

"Evening, mum." Charlie smiled as he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. He had arrived late the night before and slept in until noon. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine." Mrs Weasley shrugged off his concern. "Look at you, Charlie, have you been eating properly? When did you last have your hair cut? You don't have any new injuries do you? Where's Alex? Is she going to be late again this year?" Molly bombarded him with questions but Arthur spoke before Charlie could.

"Relax, dear. Let the lad have his dinner. You can ask questions after." He put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Welcome home, Charlie. I believe there is still a couple of presents left under the tree. Including Alex's." He winked to his son, over his wife's head. Charlie went red and quickly took his seat between Bill and an empty space.

Luckily the little chat that there was, was kept to the younger siblings along with the women of the family talking about baby Victoire. However, Charlie's luck wouldn't last for too long.

"So, where is your new fiancée?" Arthur asked with a wide grin once everyone was finished eating.

Charlie paled. "Well, actually, Alexandra is in Romania. She went to her fiancé's house for Christmas…" He trailed off.

"Is she upstairs? You do realise consummation comes after the wedding, right?" Bill teased before Fleur elbowed him in the stomach.

"Charlie, did she say no?" Fleur asked cautiously. Molly gasped. "She rejected you?! How dare she, wait till I have a word with her about hurting my baby."

Charlie stood and half ran upstairs to his room, scared to show the tears in his eyes to his family.

"QUIET!" Percy shouted over the noise that had erupted when Charlie vanished. Silence spread and all eyes turned to the 3rd eldest Weasley. "Someone needs to go after him. Not mum or dad though. Bill, you can be intimidating. Fleur, you and him may not understand each other. George… Angelina… Ron, just no. Ginny, you are a girl which is good but you are also his little sister. He doesn't know Harry, Hermione, Luna, Rolf, Neville or Hannah. Audrey, you don't really know him-"

He was interrupted by Arthur. "Perfect. Audrey, you have only met him once and that was only a few words. This is a good bonding session and after your wonders with Percy, Charlie and you may connect and it will help him talk through this."

Percy gave his father a wary look. "Dad…" He started but Audrey stopped him by kissing his cheek.

"It's fine, Percy. I am happy to help." Audrey smiled and stood up. "I'll be back down soon, hun."

Percy blushed and nodded curtly. "I'll be here when you return."

* * *

"Charlie?" Audrey knocked on the bedroom door. "It's Audrey, may I come in?" There was no answer so Audrey pushed the door open and stepped inside. The sight that met her eyes was that of a bundle on Charlie's bed.

Shutting the door behind her, Audrey walked over to sit on the edge of Charlie's bed. "You want to talk?" She asked softly.

Charlie shook his head and sat up slightly. He had quite a few photographs in his hand.

"Are those of her?" She asked, "Alexandra, I mean. I have never met her before."

Charlie nodded slightly.

"Will you tell me your story? I would love to hear it. Bill has told me about the tournament that led him to meeting Fleur. George has told of his and Fred's adventures. Ron has told me of his adventures and Ginny has recounted her tale quite a few times. Only you and your parents are left." Audrey took the photos he handed her.

"No one has asked about our story before... Mum was just glad I had found my other half..." He trailed off and squeezed his eyes shut but a tear managed to break through.

After a few seconds, Charlie fell back into his mind to tell his sister-in-law the story of him and his girlfr- No, his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: I realised yesterday that I missed out chapter two when posting so I squeezed part of it onto the end of chapter 1. 10/04/2014**


	2. Arrival to Romania

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J. 's World.**

* * *

**1st September 1994**

The sun hadn't yet risen this morning as it was only 4A.M. Charlie Weasley stood outside what looked like rusty gates and took a letter out of his pocket.

_Dear Mr. Charles Weasley,_

_Congratulations on your promotion and getting this position. To find the entrance, go north from the apparition point until you reach the yew tree. Turn left and continue on until you reach a crumbling wall. Continue until you reach gate 13B and wait there. Please aim to arrive around 6A.M._

_Welcome to Romania._

_Dale_

He sighed and shoved the pocket back into the pocket of his muggle clothes. "Mr. Dale?!" He shouted. "Is this the right place?!"

"What's all this noise about?" A woman asked, walking up behind him.

Charlie spun around. "Uhh..."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you are caligynephobic."

Charlie looked at her blankly.

"Or just gynephobic?" She raised a brow. "The first is a fear of beautiful women. The second of women in general."

Charlie stared opened mouthed at her before catching himself. "I-I just wasn't expecting a lady." He said honestly.

The girl giggled. "You are extremely flattering. Who are you looking for, sir?" She asked. "Was it 'Mr. Dale' you shouted, or 'Miss Dale'?"

"Mr." He confirmed. "Could you take me to him?"

The girl nodded and pushed the gate open. As they walked through, their surroundings transformed from desert into a massive reserve. "I'm Ecaterina. I get called Riina though. What's your name?" She asked, leading him to a concrete building.

"Eh-cat-erina." He said slowly. "That's... A mouthful. I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you, Riina." He held out his hand to her and shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Charlie." She smiled. "My sister is called Alexandreina but dad's side of the family say Alexandra and her few friends say Alex. But you see when you meet her, use a proper title. Okay, Domnul Dale is in the first office on the left." She told him as they walked through the door. She had pure black hair plaited over one shoulder, olive skin and grey eyes. She wore a full length orange skirt and a white t-shirt.

Charlie nodded his thanks. "By the way, I'm not afraid of beautiful women. Or women in general." He smiled to Riina before knocking on the office door.

"Come in!" A male voice called.

Charlie opened the door and stepped in through it. "Good Morning, Mr. Dale. Ma'am." He nodded his head to them both.

The man frowned slightly. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm Charlie Weasley. You sent me a letter." Charlie smiled.

The woman stood up. "Here." She handed him a file. "If you need me, I am Room 17N. If I am not there then I will be outside working." As she made her way to the door, she stopped and looked back at him. "Next time don't judge." She then took her leave.

Charlie watched her leave. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun. She wore all black clothes with the only skin showing bring her face which looked plastered with makeup. He never caught the colour of her eyes though.

"What did I do?" He asked in confusion.

The man sighed. "That was Alexandra Dale." He told Charlie. "She hates people choosing men over her."

"Riina said Mr. Dale was in here though..." He frowned.

The other man stood up. "She was right but I am Jack, you wanted Alexandra. You won't be working without myself or my sisters but if you have any problems you need only come find us."

Charlie nodded and went outside. Opening the file, he saw a list of rules then a map and finally directions to his new living area. He walked to a doorway and said 6M. The door transported him into a hallway with the door 6M in front of him. After putting his stuff away, he began work.

* * *

_Charlie smiled slightly. "And that is how I met the Dale family."_

_Audrey frowned slightly. "Is she the boss?"_

_Charlie hesitated. "Back then her uncle owned the reserve. It is now her brother's but she is basically in charge."_

_"Ahh." Audrey nodded. "So is Alex called Alexandra or Alexandreina?" She asked._

_"It is Alexandreina on her birth certificate but even her dad says Alexandra."_

_"So, how long until you two could stand each other?"_

* * *

**1st September 1998**

"Really?!" Charlie asked Riina. "A promotion!?"

The wee girl -well she was really 'wee' anymore? She was 19 and he was 24 - grinned and nodded then paused. "Jack said you just had to speak to Alex first..."

Charlie quickly shook his head. "Nope, not gonna happen! She hates my guts! I devalued her on my first day!"

"Charlie, are you seriously going to turn down this offer because you are scared of my sister!?" Riina asked incredulously.

"I'm not scared..." He muttered then gave in. "17N?"

Riina nodded and gave him a hug.

Charlie returned the hug then made his way to 17N via door portal - towards his doom.

Gingerly he knocked on the door. It opened 12 seconds later. "Yes, Domnul Weasley?" Alexandra asked.

Charlie braced himself. "Could I come in? We need to talk."

Alexandra stepped back to let him in. "Leave your shoes here please."

Charlie kicked off his shoes and left them at the door before walking into the living-dining area. "May I sit?" He looked to the sofa and the woman nodded. She looked tired but that may have been because her hair was down for once instead of in its tight bun. "Are you okay... Miss Dale?" He asked, wondering what he should call her.

Alexandra sat on the armchair and curled her legs under herself. "I am fine... I think... Tired, I guess."

"I like your hair." He blurted out without thinking.

Alexandra gave him a quizzical look. "Thank you?"

"Sorry... Well... Yeah, your broth-"

"Half-Brother." She interrupted.

"Your half-brother offered me a promotion which means I will be working with you but he said that I had to ask you if you are okay with this." He said quickly.

The woman watched him for a few minutes before nodding slowly. "I think we should be reintroduced then, Domnul Weasley. I am Alexandreina but I prefer Alexandra." She reached over and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you properly, Alexandra. Call me Charlie." He shook her hand. "Can I ask a question?"

She nodded, leaning back into the cushions.

"How come your rooms are nicer than mine?" He asked and for the first time since he arrived in Romania, he saw her smile.

"Being related to the head of the reserve has its perks." She told him.

Charlie didn't realise he was staring at her until she coughed politely. "Sorry, emm, yeah. So I'll see you tomorrow." He stood and left. Her face remained in his mind. There was something magic about it. A repellent from looking for too long. The more he thought about her face the harder it was to remember her features.

* * *

_"I was right about the magic on her face. It was covering her beauty." Charlie said softly._

_Audrey smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "I hope you told her that when the magic was removed."_

_Charlie nodded. "The charm wasn't waterproof. The Autumn Rains proved that."_


	3. Autumn Rains

**13th November 1999**

Finally Charlie felt as though he could call Alexandra his friend - or at least a close colleague/acquaintance.

"Do you want to come into town with me?" Charlie asked out of the blue while he, Alexandra and many of their employees ate breakfast.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Charlie thought for a moment. "Well, if you say no, I will be here being bored all day and I may decide to spend it with you since you have the day off as well."

"Either way I'm not going to escape you, am I?" She asked and Charlie shook his head with a massive grin. "Then I choose town."

"Meet at the gate in 30 minutes?" He asked and she nodded before standing up. "You should wear your hair down." He added. "It's pretty when it's down."

Alexandra paused and looked at him. "I will wear my hair whichever way I see fit." She said sharply before leaving the cafeteria hall.

* * *

_Audrey elbowed him lightly. "You should have said something like 'it is at its prettiest when down' so she wouldn't take it as a back-handed compliment."_

_Charlie rolled his eyes. "Patience. I'm still talking."_

_"So yeah, she had a short temper and quick mood swings back then but that was only because she didn't trust many people. She was scared to let people in." Charlie explained._

* * *

Alexandra was already at the gate when Charlie reached her.

"Looking good, Miss Dale." Charlie grinned. "It takes most ladies much longer than 25 minutes to be so pretty."

Alexandra rolled her eyes but a slight blush came to her cheeks anyway. She hadn't worn her hair down but it was in a loose plait. "Thanks, I think?" She glanced up at the sky as they started to walk towards the small nearby town. "The weather doesn't look too promising… Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait 'til our next day off work?"

"Positive." He grinned. "So, Alex, how does it feel to relax once in a while?" He asked with a light laugh.

"Just wonderful, bar the fact that you want to shop." She chuckled.

The rest of the journey was made up of casual conversation about work and such. They went around a few shops and got lunch before taking the path through the park to head home.

The rain started in the bucket loads as they walked and Alexandra tried the find shelter under the trees.

Charlie stood with his face to the sky, welcoming the rain with open arms but he stopped when he saw Alexandra in the shelter. "Scared of a little rain?" He teased, pulling her out of her haven and into the downpour, taking her hands and spinning around with her.

Slowly she began to smile, enjoying the rain. Enjoying being there with Charlie.

* * *

"_Did the spell disappear all at once or was it gradual?" Audrey asked him curiously._

"_Gradual, almost as if it was fading away, showing her real face." He smiled softly, the memory vivid._

* * *

"Your face." He whispered but he could say nothing else before she pulled away. As the rain fell, so did the charms hiding her face, running down her cheeks and disappearing.

"I know..." She whispered, covering it with her hands.

Charlie shook his head and took her hands away from her face. "It's beautiful." He smiled and reached up to trace the scars that tore through her skin and mutilated her features. To him though, finally seeing the real her made her so beautiful, so much more real.

Alexandra closed her eyes. When she did so, Charlie leaned closer and softly pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

_"Your first kiss with her!" Audrey grinned, "What happened after?"_

_Charlie chuckled. "Wait and I'll tell you."_

_"Sorry." She smiled and mimicked zipping her lips and throwing away the key._

_Charlie just rolled his eyes before continuing his story._

* * *

Alexandra kissed him back, surprising both herself _and_ Charlie.

"Why do you cover yourself up?" He whispered, pulling his lips away for a few seconds. The question was bugging him. Any other person may have waited for her to say in her own time but Charlie needed to know.

"First day I walked outside with my scars, I made children cry. No one looked at me, they hurried away like I was a monster." She whispered, pulling away. "We should be heading back." She told him, stepping into the shelter. With a quick look around to see if anyone was about, she took her wand out to reapply the charms.

"Don't. I like seeing the real you." He said with a soft smile. "Much more beautiful than a fake you."

She rolled her eyes but nothing could hide the smile that blessed her face at his words.

* * *

**A/N: I am awful at updating! Sorry for the wait, but here you go, please enjoy and if you have the time, please do review your thoughts or ideas for next chapter! :-)**


End file.
